MY VERSION OF SNOW WHITE!
by joeyzgrl
Summary: Its a stormy night and me and Joey have to read Snow White to our kid, but when I get the story what horror will unlock? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

My version of Snow White!  
  
CJ: Okay yall heres the deal * glares at lawyers * i dont own yugioh or the people in it except Heather and me! * yells at lawyers * there happy?  
  
Lawyers: Yes * dose retarted laugh *  
  
CJ: Fuckin losers/ okay all you gotta do is picture me and Joey (husband) as 30 yrs. old, just so yall dont get confused.K, on with the fic. _______________________________________________  
  
It was a stormy night with thunder booming, and lighting flashing.  
  
Me and Joey where sitting by the fire and our daughter Heather was asleep (at least thats what we thought.)  
  
Me and Joey were about to kiss when Heather walked in.  
  
Me + Joey: * starring wide eyed *  
  
CW: Um... what are you doing up?  
  
Heather: * in whining voice * I'm scared I can't sleep.  
  
Joey: What are you scared of?  
  
Heather: The lighting and thunder DUH!  
  
CW: * sorta laughing at Joey * see what you've taught our daughter ro do?  
  
Joey: Don't look at me your the one who taught her.  
  
CW: Whatever.  
  
* as we continue to argue Heathers looking annoyed *  
  
Heather: READ ME A STORY!!  
  
Me + Joey: Okay chill out.  
  
We walk to Heathers room upstairs, Joey pulled put a book and I pulled put 2 extra chairs.  
  
Joey: Okay lets see, * thumbing through pages *  
  
CW: Give me!! * grabs book * (A/N: I know there 30 but I'm still immature. ^_^)  
  
CW: Cinderalla.... no, Hensal and Gredtal..... no, Rapunzel..... no.  
  
Joey: PICK ONE!!  
  
CW: SHUT UP!!  
  
Heather: SNOW WHITE!!  
  
Joey: HuH? O Snow White!  
  
CW: * sarcastic * Yea veery good! Snow White it is.  
  
Heather: YEA ^_^  
  
Joey: Okay, once upon a time there was a girl Snow White.  
  
CW: Nah, you think?  
  
Joey: Shut up, any way.. she was happy except the evil queen hated her.  
  
CW: BOREING!!  
  
Heather: HA HA MOMMY * says mommy like I was being rude which I was.)  
  
Joey: * glares at me like you could do better * Fine you read! * shoves book at me *  
  
CW: OK! Time to spice this story up!  
  
Joey: * slaps hand on forhead * I knew I shouldn't have given you that book!  
  
CW: Too late. ^_^ Now heres how the story really goes.  
  
Joey: O god!  
  
CW: * rolls eyes * K, once upon a time there was a girl named Snow White * waited to see if Joey was gunna make a remark but he didn't * and there was a bitchy queen who hated Snow White cause she got all the guys.  
  
Joey: O.0 CHELSEA!!  
  
CW: WHAT? Its my version!  
  
Heather: I don't mind daddy * has devish grin *  
  
Joey: * sigh *  
  
CW: Any way. before I was so rudley interupted, * glares at Joey * the queen stared out the window as Snow White was making out with the prince " its not fair!" she yelled.  
  
P Mirror: Yo bitch, don't get your panties up in a bunch!  
  
Queen: What the.  
  
P Mirror: Its me the pimp mirror.  
  
Joey: CHELSEA!!  
  
CW: What now?  
  
Joey: Pimp mirror? All this cussing?  
  
Heather: I DONT MIND!!  
  
CW: Exactally Joey, STOP INTERUPTING!  
  
Joey: Fine UGH!  
  
CW: Any way.  
  
Queen: The pimp mirror?  
  
P Mirror: Thats what I said.  
  
Queen: What do you want?  
  
P Mirror: I'm here to help you, so stop being a bitch or I won't help you with that slut.  
  
Queen: You can help me with that slut Snow White?  
  
P Mirror: Is there a damn echo? YES!  
  
Queen: How?  
  
P Mirror: Kill her dumbass, your a queen so your probally a lazy bitch so get your stupid Henchmen to do it.  
  
Queen: * grins evilally * HENCHMEN!!  
  
HM: Yes your queenest? (A/N: Hes mexican.)  
  
Queen: Kill Snow White!  
  
HM: But shes the only one who will give me s-  
  
Queen: DO IT!!  
  
HM: Fine * under breathe * bitch.  
  
Queen: Stupid beaner (A/N: beaner means dirty mexican.) CJ: Hey theres the first chapter I know it was long. O well, R + R PLEASE. 


	2. Chapter 2

MY VERSION OF SNOW WHITE CH.2  
  
CJ: Okay I forgot to put I dont own Snow White ethier * glares at lawyers who are glaring back * So sue me I forgot it in the first chapter! O wait your lawyers forget I said anything.  
  
Lawyers: Thats what we thought.  
  
CJ: Queers/ CW is me after marriage, On with CH.2  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Joey: I cant believe your saying this stuff in front of our daughter.  
  
CW: Who cares? She'll learn it any way.  
  
Joey: Whatever.  
  
Heather: Just keep reading.  
  
Henchmen saw Snow White saying bye to the prince after fucking.  
  
SW: Bye bye call me.  
  
Prince: You got it.  
  
HM: * as prince leaves , holds gun up * FREEZE BE-ATCH!  
  
SW: So thats the thanks I get for giving you head?  
  
HM: Yea your right, run into the forrest and act scared and stuff.  
  
SW: Why?  
  
HM: Because its the way the story goes.  
  
SW: Whatever. * runs into forrest acting scared, saw a cottage *  
  
SW: Tight!  
  
Joey: Wait a minute!  
  
CW: * sigh * what?  
  
Joey: If its along time ago how do they have words like tight?  
  
CW: Cause fairy tales dont have to make sense.  
  
Joey: Ok if you say so.  
  
CW: Any way...  
  
SW: Damn this shit is small, O well it will have to do.  
  
Snow White goes upstairs and sleeps in seven beds ( they where tiny )  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
7 Dwarfs: Where sitting on our asses. ( A/N: You know the song whistle while you work? )  
  
The 7 Dwarfs, Dorky, Smokey, Queery, Pimpy, Dumby, Bitchy, and Sicky ( I know sicky is stupid but cut me some slack.) where sitting on there asses instead of working like it says.  
  
Bitchy: Can we go home? were working too hard. ( yea right )  
  
Pimpy: Yea, besides I got hos waiting.  
  
Dumby: Der..... where do we live?  
  
Queery: O you bis silly! ( has lyspe ) In a forrest in a small cottage.  
  
Dumby: Duh... O yea. ______________________________________________  
  
CJ: Theres CH.2 R+R like I said the first time! 


	3. Chapter 3 boy not really orignal names f...

MY VERSION OF SNOW WHITE CH.3.  
  
CJ: I already had 2 disclaimers I think they get the point!  
  
Lawyers: fine we'll stop bugging you.  
  
CJ: Thank god, on with CH.3. _____________________________________  
  
Joey: I can't believe you renamed the 7 dwarfs.  
  
CW: Well I wasn't gunna keep it the same.  
  
Heather: * impatientally * just keep reading.  
  
CW: K.  
  
As the 7 Dwarfs approached the cottage Snow White was still sleeping. They walked upstairs wanting to go to bed after a long day of work (yea right). Heres what they did all day,  
  
Bitchy-complained.  
  
Dorky-being a dork.  
  
Smoky-smoking a blunt.  
  
Queery-TRYING to flirt with guys.  
  
Pimpy-calling his hos.  
  
Sicky-moaning.  
  
Dumby- being dumb.  
  
They walked upstairs.  
  
Smoky: Man iam so high all I wan't to do is go to bed. * opens door *  
  
everyone walks in.  
  
7 Dwarfs: * surprised to see Snow White *  
  
SW: * the door opening woke her up and she was also surprised to see the 7 Dwarfs. *  
  
Bitchy: Who the hell are you?  
  
SW: I'm Snow White all guys should no me.  
  
Pimpy: How would you like to join my hos? * says as if shes really hot *  
  
SW: I'll think on it. What about ya'll?  
  
The 7 dwarfs introduced themselfs.  
  
SW: Do ya'll live here?  
  
Queery: Yes, so why did you come barging in?  
  
SW: I got chased by that pathetic henchmen sent by the queen.She hates me because I get all the guys.  
  
Pimpy: I find that not hard to believe.  
  
So they get to know eachother and start liking eachother (Snow White screwing each dwarf except Queery.) meanwhile at the palace-  
  
Queen: I'm so glad Snow White is fineally dead.  
  
P Mirror: Your more retarted then I thought Snow Whites not dead the henchmen let her live.  
  
Queen: * very pissed * WHAT?! HENCHMEN!!!!  
  
HM: Yes queen?  
  
Queen: Snow White is still alive?  
  
HM: * very nervous * um.. who told you that?  
  
P Mirror: Busted beaner.  
  
Queen: * sends lighting bolt and kills henchmen * I guess if you want something done do it yourself.  
  
P Mirror: Thats surprising sence queens are lazy.  
  
Queen: I got the perfect plan to get rid of Snow White for good. * menical laughter *  
  
P Mirror: Chill out! Damn! ___________________________________________  
  
CJ: Theres CH.3 wasn't the ending spooky? no not really. well R+R! 


	4. Chapter 4 the final chapter

MY VERSION OF SNOW WHITE CH.4  
  
CJ: No disclaimer cause I already did it.Plus the lawyers are gone!! (dose victory dance) um.... any way on with CH.4. ____________________________________________  
  
Heather: I wonder what the queen gunna do.  
  
CW: Lets find out.  
  
Joey: PU-LEEZE!  
  
CW: Shut up!  
  
Queen: * making poison * I'll dress up as an old lady and go to the cottage with apples dipped in poison * more menical laughter *  
  
P Mirror: Boy your plans real orignal * sarcasticaly *  
  
Queen: * ignores mirror dresses up and heads for the cottage *  
  
SW: * outside whistleing *  
  
Queen: Excuse me young lady  
  
SW: * looks up * what do you want? (A/N: The 7 dwarfs where at "work" and the queen at this point was an old lady.)  
  
Queen: Whould you like an apple?  
  
SW: No, but if you'll shut up then okay.  
  
Queen: Here you are * hands her a red apple *  
  
SW: * eats and falls *  
  
Queen: * some more menical laughter then laughs *  
  
7 dwarfs come home after "work." They see her dead.  
  
Pimpy: Damn! There goes a ho!  
  
They put her in a bed and all that stuff other stuff then the prince comes.  
  
7 dwarfs: * all together * Snow Whites dead!  
  
Prince: Ah, hell no!  
  
Prince runs over to Snow White and tries to french but when he tried to she woke up.  
  
Prince: YE-YA.  
  
SW: Lets go to my house for a "workout"  
  
Prince: All right then!  
  
7 dwarfs: AH MAN!  
  
And so the queen died in a random way and then the Pimp Mirror was happy along with everyone else . Well maybe not the dwarfs. O well! THE END!  
  
CW: So ready to go to bed now?  
  
Heather: Yes thanks for the story.  
  
CW: No problem.  
  
Me + Joey: Good night.  
  
Heather: Good night.  
  
Joey: I cant believe that * joketave voice *  
  
CW: O well So we went back to the couch and started to make-out. __________________________________________  
  
CJ: So there you go the end. I hope you enjoyed it R+R PLEASE! O and i'm sorry if this story offended anyone , you know, gay people, hos, or mexicans. Well any way Iam out later everyone! 


End file.
